I Need You
by PurpleHimeHanon
Summary: Needing is one thing. But in the time of meeting the one you love once again, you can't help but feel the need of him/her. One shot maybe a full story if wanted. :NejiTen:


**A quick oneshot that I thought on top of my head. NejiTen of course.**

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Someone's POV

The streets were cold but the city was build with life. Noises of honking cars and busy clubs with their high volumes of the music**. **Welcome to the city of Konoha, my name is Tenten, I live in this city. Think it's a safe place to be around… your right. But the **whole** city is being protect by ones of the _**ANBU**_. This special group protects the well being of the people of this city. Which I am a part of.

Neji's POV

"Moegi! Where are those papers!'' Neji yelled. "I'm sorry , the paper are already delivered to Kinomoto-sama remember you requested it.''

Neji thought for a while until he she told Moegi to leave saying he remembered. " Are you there?" Neji questioned the figure behind him. "Neji…"

The voice was small but sweet. But never weak. "Tenten. Why are you here?" His voice was like melted butter sliding along silk. Tenten walked to the front of the desk.

Standing in front of Neji she set her elbows on his desk and gazed into his eyes. _Those same eyes that showed loved to me. _Tenten thoughts ran through her mind. "I came here because I **need** you." The words surprised Neji.

"Do you mean like you know s-"

SLAP!

"No Neji not like that!" Tenten let her hand fall from slapping Neji. Neji's face was slightly turned. A hand mark of his cheek. "Why did you slap me for?! I didn't know what you meant!" Neji stood up from his seat making it fly towards the wall. He slammed his hands onto the desk.

Tenten wasn't rather surprised from his action, must of got used to it. After knowing him for 5 years you would get used to his cold and rather violent acitons.

"Neji I slapped you because of how stupid you are. We… broke up. None of that anymore." Tenten's voice went quite near the end. Neji then went around his desk until he was inches away from Tenten's face. "What is it that you need?" He whispered into her ear. "Tsunade sent me. Jiraiya spoke to her. **We** need your help. Now." Tenten whispered to Neji's ear. But pushed him away.

Neji looked at Tenten at a better view. Her long hair went to her waist. Wavy but still smooth like he once felt. She wore and a red dress stopping about 4 inches above her knee. The sleeves were long but had open wide like a kimono's. The neck line was a v neck but not to much. The last touch was her unusual she wore a sandal like shoe but was supported by red strings tied together in cris-crosses.

"_She's beautiful."_ Neji stared at Tenten until she spoke. "Neji get you a few pairs of clothes at home. Get anything you may need. That means bring a gun." Tenten turned around and was about to leave. Until someone pulled her wrist. She felt soft cold lips upon her owns. Neji is kissing her. Just like he used to do. The kiss turned more passionate. Tongues danced and slight moans came out. Finally they needed air. _"Dame air!" _Neji yelled in his mind.

He looked at her. Tenten eyes were wide; her chest was rising up and down catching her breath taking in what just happened. They both said their names in unison. Their eyes meet, brown and pearly eyes meet. "Why did you leave? I loved you no, I still love you. Come back to me please." Neji leaned his face closer to Tenten's nose to nose.

"I left because of our jobs. You were becoming the CEO of Hyuga Corps. and you forgot me." She took a pause. "I will come back to you and I still love you." Tenten took both of her hands and grabbed Neji's face kissing him once again. They broke apart.

"Are you coming with me to help with the packing?" His voice was suddenly was filled with lust.

"O-Ok but if I we do get things packed."

Neji took Tenten's hand and ran towards the car. They really **need** each other.

* * *

**Should I continue this? Well its your choice review and tell me what you think. I do not accept flames!**

**Yuki OUT!!!**


End file.
